752
Quentin changes into the werewolf while Beth watches. Synopsis : Collinwood, the year is 1897 and another night is ending. A night that has brought death to a young girl and despair to Beth Chavez, who has spent the dark hours searching for the ailing Quentin Collins. But now the morning has come, and Beth Chavez will learn that daylight holds even deeper despair than the darkness and terror of the night. Day comes over the trees. Judith gets Evan Handley. Trask calls about the wild beast. Judith goes on about Trask, "Rev Trask inspires me to courage." Evan goes to Quentin. Beth hides the bloody clothes. Evan finds the bloody clothes. Evan has a price for his help. When Quentin claims Evan is his friend, Evan says, "There is no such thing as a friend." Quentin tears the deal up and gives Judith the money back. Evan questions Magda. She wears a pentagram and Evan notices it. Magda claims it belonged to her now dead mother. The star has two points facing down. Evan tells her, "I know more about matters other than the law." He knows the star offers protection against evil witches and malevolent demons. Evan draws a pentagram in Quentin's room. Two black candles lit and placed at the two 'bottom' points of the star will give him protection if he stays in it. Quentin won't believe it. There is some talk that he will die in it. Evan warns Quentin not to kill Magda for if he does that, it will be impossible to remove the curse. Evan warns Beth, "Don't stay with him tonight." 5pm: Quentin kicks Beth out. He starts to experience great pain. Beth stays but has to put a chair in the pentagram. She intends to put Quentin in the chair. She tries but he collapses outside it. He turns into the beast but we do not see it. Beth screams. Memorable quotes : Judith: Reverend Trask inspires me to courage. ---- : Evan: There is no such thing as a 'friend'. ---- : Quentin: Yes, there’s something in my face. And something in my mind, and in my heart. I’m sick, Evan. Sick with fear! ---- : Evan: Well, desperation makes you generous, Quentin. I like that. ---- : Evan: I know more about matters other than the law. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Terry Crawford as Beth * Humbert Allen Astredo as Evan Hanley Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 750. * Humbert Allen Astredo returns to the cast after an absence of 40 episodes. * Jamison Selby, son of David Selby, was born on the day this episode was recorded. Jamison would later go on to write Return to Collinwood, a 2003 stage play and audio drama that followed up on events of the original series. He also played his namesake, Jamison Collins, in the Big Finish audio drama A Collinwood Christmas. Story * TAROT CARDS: Magda: (no cards named). * TIMELINE: It was yesterday when Magda told Quentin that the curse would start as night fell. It was last night when Dorcas was murdered. 5pm: Quentin transforms. Bloopers and continuity errors * A squeaking sound can be heard in the scene between Judith and Evan. After Beth enters a boom microphone appears. Soon after, there is a bright light overhead. * A clanging sound can be heard as Evan questions Magda. * As Quentin kicks Beth out, Terry Crawford looks at the teleprompter. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 752 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 752 - The One Where Evan Ruins the CarpetCategory:Dark Shadows episodes